Masamune x Yoshino - Book of The Two of Us
by ULHELHELHE
Summary: WARNING! Masamune - kun No Revenge / Masamune s Revenge / 政宗くんのリベンジ / Masamune Kun No Revenge . This Fic contains spoiler until chapter 46.2( Manga ), if you have only saw the anime, i hugely suggest you read the manga until this chapter, because this fic will contain huge spoilers about what happens until there. Makabe Masamune X Koiwai Yoshino FanFic, hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**WARNING**

 **This Fic contains spoiler until chapter 46.2, if you have only saw the anime, i hugely suggest you read the manga until this chapter, because this fic will contain huge spoiler about what happens until there, if perhaps i decide to put info about next ones, i will write on the chapter itself.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

...

* * *

...

...Why...?

...Why in stories like fairy tales, the prince must end up with the princess...?

...Why...?

" I... it´s not supposed to be like this... I..."

...Why in those stories, even normal, or poorly, or even noble girls end up with the protagonist of that story...?

"But it turn out like this..., nothing i can do about it, right?"

...Just why does all the stories with happy ending relate to those characters?

"I did that so the two of you could... I am..."

"I know that, but even so, this is the path i am willing to go!"

...Why can´t those stories´s protagonists end up with a bad girl in those stories? Why is it always the good one? For the meaning of getting a happy ending?

"So tell me..., Master, no, Koiwai-San..."

...Why can´t the protagonist end up with the traitorous sorceress of some of those stories?

"...Piggy(Pig´s Foot)..."

* * *

 **Prologue - Ending**


	2. I - Book Of Understanding

"Everything depends on whether you are hot or not", that´s my motto.

After entering that school, i could say that´s true, every situation can go in different ways depending on your status.

Even so, sometimes even with this beautiful me, i don´t know what to do, or better to say, what happened, no..., even now, i have no idea what is happening around and to me. Especially after these days when i started dating Aki-Sama, also known as Cruelity Princess. Before that the truth was revealed to me, in other words, my revenge on her was basically gone. The person who i thought that had started this was not her but her maid instead, Koiwai Yoshino...

"Haahh... Don´t know anymore what´s happening..."

Right now, i was in my house, in my room training, after i started to date Aki-Sama i gained afew pounds, even Fujinomiya-San saw it, therefore i´m training myself yet...

"Damn it..."

I just couldn´t do it properly, what does she meant by "Goodbye, Makabe Masaume-kun"? Guess we broke up right...?

Uahhh... Now that i remember, Master will get mad at me for sure, i mean it was thanks to her that that event eight years ago happened, so because of it, she wanted to bring us back together in order to repay her deeds, but if we really broke up, then... I might be killed...

*Sigh*...

The hives seemed to decrease, that´s good i guess...

Let´s go to school, nothing will change if i stay here and start to think about something i don´t even understand.

* * *

\- **At the school** -

* * *

"Masamune-Kun, i brought you something!"

T- this girl again...

"Also i still have your belonging, i will treasure it for ever!"

S- she is crazy!

"Say, Masamune-Kun..."

Please someone save me...

"What are you doing...?" T- this voice, i´m dead.

I can´t run, therefore...

"Please save me!"

"Y -Y -Y- Yes, Masamune-Kun!"

"Enough!"

Oh no, she will kill us both.

"Run away, faster."

"Ah, Why would... i ... do that...?"

The girl after witnessing her threatening aura, she run away immediately.

...

"Please don´t kill me Master, i´m still to young!"

"..."

"..."

Master is looking at me, well.., actually, she is looking at my left arm.

"Hives...? Is Piggy allergic to somehing?"

Oh right, Master still did not know about it.

"I don´t think so, when did it start, i don´t remember..."

With a "I see face", Master opened her mouth once again.

"I don´t remember Piggy having it before started dating Aki-Sama."

Well, she is right, but it might not be her, i mean with Fujinomiwa-San was the same.

"It´s not her, Fujinomiya-San´s the same"

"So you mean, you were dating both?"

"You know well i don´t do that! Have faith in me Master!"

I continued my explanation.

"I made skin contact with both Aki-Sama and Fujinomiya-San, and the hives appeared, only with Master, that didn´t happen."

While the two of us were thinking about it, Koiwai Yoshino once again, openned her mouth but this time with a "I know it face" while opening her hand and with a "rock" pose hitting the other one on the palm of that hand.

"I am a living cure."

I looked at her with one eye bigger than another, ahh...

"Well, nothing to worry about, after all, the problem is decreasing. Anyway why are you alone?"

Normally, i mean almost all the time, she is following Adagaki Aki.

"Aki-Sama said to go ahead, just that."

And like always you did.

"Let´s go to class then."

* * *

Chapter I - Ending


	3. II - Book Of Unreason

**\- School´s Hallway**

* * *

Class´s over for now, in other words, it´s lunch time.

Because i still have doubts, i went to get those pans to get them to Adagaki-San, i texted her saying that, even depending on what her reply might be, i will buy them anyway.

I finally reached that place, that battlefield.

"That´s..." I spotted the silhouette i of a girl i know.

With a troubled look to the right and then to the left, she tried to pierce that wall but, she failed, then she got up again and failed again...

Good grief, this scene might be the only thing that will remain the same forever. With that in mind, i smiled, then went to that girl´s place, put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Leave it to me Master."

* * *

...

"A-aghhh aghhh..., got it."

I have passed this test again, wait, why am i doing this again...?

Still breathing loudly, Master came to where i was, and at the moment she was about to grab Adagaki-San´s food, she seemed to wanted to say something...

"A..."

But she didn´t, Master simply took it and turn around and run...

What the hell?

"HEY! At least say Thanks!"

"..." I- i´m being ignored, why? I just don´t get this anymore, even so i chased her, i mean, there´s no way in hell you´re going to ignore me after i went to all that trouble in order to get that for you. Due for my speed being way faster than Master, i quicky catch her.

"Wait, hey... i said wai..!" I stumble myself, seeing such fast and uncontrolled movement, Master quicky turn herself around, now she was facing me. Every spilt second i was about to fall she was opening her eyes a little bit, not much, the reason for that being that i was going to fall on her, like there are something people can control, this was one of them.

*Pahhh*

I fell on top of her, well actually was not full on top of her, my arms that are next to her left and right shoulder equally are almost full stretched, not just them, my both feet were the same, not on her shoulder, but on her legs´s instead, my lower parts are almost stretched too, but her´s are full, anyway i better say sorry.

"M- master, i´m sorry..."

By the end of my words, i opened my eyes, due to that our eyes met.

...

"..."

"..."

Master´s hands are placed near the top of her chest, while the right was on top of the other, her emotionless eyes and sometimes cold eyes were in pair with mine, but now...

"Piggy..."

Heh?

Master´s expression right now... Her eyes closed a little bit, that expression of a "baby´s eyes" she is wearing, her cheeks were red, adding that posture right now plus her unwavering normal looks, this was something i´m not used to, yet it´s really cute, but even so... why is my heart beating this fast?

I´ve seen this kind of expression coming from Adagaki-San and Fujinomiya-San but, why is that this one differs from those?

While being bewitched by Master´s expression, my body was moving down, towards her´s, it´s not that i could not control it, i simply couldn´t, my body was moving on its own.

Hey Master, do something about this, or else this´s going to be bad for us.

But she was not responding to my uncontrolled advance.

Koiwai-San? Ehhh Koiwai-San? Can you please do something...? Koiwai Yoshino-San?

...

But when you believe in something so strong, that might happen, that was what happened now.

Master´s hands began to move, with a timidly movement, first she untied her hands, then she moved her right hand and placed full stretched next to her waist, she did the same with the other, but this one was not full stretched. Say Koiwai-San, what are you doing, this doesn´t seem like it will help our cause you know...

But when i came to my senses, my legs were almost glued to hers, and now my chest was about to press on her´s... every split second my face was getting closer to her´s, no one needs to be an expert to know how this is going to end if this continues.

And because i there´s nothing i can do about this, i just let it go, sorry Master.

"...!"

At the moment our chests touched, our bodies almost full glued to each other, Master seemed to had came to her senses, her eyes opened much more than usual, then with an sudden movement she moved her head to mine forcefully.

A headbutt..., like that time too, this sure bring backs that time when i hugged her to see if that hives reaction happened with Master, due to that movement, i suppose, Master headbutted me and i got knocked up, when i woke up i had that sentence written on my face, and like that time too, i algo got knocked up, when i woke up, i checked my face to see if there was something written but nothing was on my face, i checked my surroundings but no one was here, also the food to Adagaki-San was not here too, Master must had took it.

"...What´s wrong with Master...? And what´s wrong with me too...?ahh..."

* * *

Chapter II - End


	4. III - Book Of Our

"I´m home."

Yet no one answered, i went to the kitchen and saw a note that said "Momma went to buy dinner with Chinatsu, Momma will be right back Ma-kun =))".

"..."

So i am alone, without anything to do, i went to the couch.

"This is...?" In front of me, on top of the tv was a book, better to say a Manga, must be Chinatsu´s Shoujo Manga. Without think i took it and looked at the title.

""The Book Of Our""

Well, rather then waiting for answers, it would be better to not think about it right? With that in mind, i opened that Manga.

* * *

...

..."The Book Of Our", is wonderful.

Every page i got my eyes glued to it, every moment to see what was going to happen, every everything, i mean...

To summarize the story here...

On an acient kingdom there was a princess, that princess was beautiful, simple, honest, good person basically, everyone in town love her, then one day a prince of some other place came and they get to know each others´s lives and so on, of couser as one would expect the quenn and the prince eventually fell in love, yet no one of them told that to each other.

One day, that kigdom was attacked by a witch, that witch was the worse, she controlled everything around her, she brainwashed humans and other animals, not even that, such creatures like elfs, or divine beast were controlled by her. The witch yet, failed to conquer that kingdom but to the princess worries, the prince was taken while protecting the queen, that prince´s last words before departing were "I will be back to you, no matter the day, the night and the morning, i will be back someday to where you are, so don´t lose hope on me, l love you, princess".

And so for 7 Years, the queen rejected every man there was there to ask her in marriage, believing in the prince´s words, who in the end were true.

On those 7 Years, the prince was taken prisoner, there he met the witch, the witch like the princess, was beautiful, innocent, honest too, yet she was bad, wicked, and manipulative. Even so the prince got to know her better, the witch that has never enjoyed something like that, was able thanks to him and the witch ended up falling in love with him, take someone is something but having someone you held dear is another, the witch without knowing the meaning of these feeling, every time they disagree on something, she felt bad, every time he was sad, she felt sad too.

One day she asked him what was it, and of course the answer was pretty obvious, "I want to be free, Witch", normally her reply was a no. Time passed and passed, while the witch could control others with ease, with the prince was different, she loved him, yet she didn´t know, therefore he was the only one there who was normal, one day the witch asked the prince was that was, which the prince himself told that is love.

So the witch asked him if he felt the same, the prince for my surprise told yes but there was another person that he loved more, due to that he reject her, the witch damaged inside cried, and cried, the prince hugged her and killed her, saying sorry and that was the first time he made a coward move, but that was indeed essential to the world and to him, the last thing the witch saw was a tear from his eye and a sensation on her lips, a kiss namely.

The prince returned the princess, the princess still pure, hugged him, with those two finally reunited and with everything settled, they got married and lived happily ever after, those memories between the witch and him, he kept them inside, without telling it to anyone.

The end.

...

It was indeed a masterpiece, yet i still hoped for him to be with the witch, i mean i was more happy when i read the pages where the two of them were together in thier talk about the world, anyhow, it was good to distract myself from my own problems, but "why could not the witch end up with the prince" was still on my mind, it´s not like everyone gonna read it, so i will just forget about this too.

* * *

 **-At the school**

* * *

I was wrong...

* * *

Chapter III -End


	5. IV - Book Of DailyLife

**-At school**

* * *

E- everywhere.

"Hey, did you read it already" "For seconds i thought it was the end." "I loved the part when they got reunited." "Lend me one, when i went to buy one, was already sold off."

Thank you Chinatsu.

I sincerely thought this was not going to happen, but i was mistaken, a lot. Almost every person in my class has already read it, the others, i still don´t know. Good thing i´ve already read it too.

On the mist of those thoughs of my classmates, dont know why, but especially one of them was burned inside my head, that was "Good thing the prince end up with the Princess.", well the sentece alone didn´t do that all, what came next helped. "Yes, for moments i thought he was going to end up with the Witch." "That would be really sad, i don´t know of someone who doesn´t like happy endings." "She was the bad one, no way that could have happen, even so the prince loved her, i mean, how can you love someone that bad...?" "Right?"

Depends on how you see the happy ending you know?

"Ah, Masamune-Kun, have you also read it?"

"Futaba-San? Good Morning to you too"

"Ah, g- good morning, sorry about it, either way, everyone at school is talking about that book, the main reason being that it was written and illustrated by a teenager."

"Ohh, i see... have you read it too?"

"Yes, the story is really great Masamune-Kun!"

"Well, if i have time, i will read it, don´t worry Futaba-San."

With a smile on her face, she went to her desk, then class started. During this class, still that chit chat between the girls was on my head, those thoughts, those impressions, those everything..., i read that book in order to forget my thoughts, yet more came, sweet irony.

What is happening...?

* * *

Lunch time.

Time for that battlefield, for me that doesn´t matter, yet, if i want answer, i have to go there, i have a feeling that i need to, in order words, need Master in order to talk to Adagaki-San... must be that, either way, to that place i will go.

...

When i got there, there was a lone girl watching that place full of people, fighting for their meal, truly a rare and "what the?" scenery, even so, this lone girl was looking at it with an expressionless face, then she looked at me.

"H- hi Koiwai-San, hey!"

Next moment she began to run, then she stopped... That´s right if you run away from me, she will be mad because you didn´t get her food, so what are you going to do, Master?

"C- can you leave?"

"No way."

"..."

"..."

ahhh...

I went next to her and took her wallet, after that, i went to that battlefield i am used to.

\- 3 minutes after

"I g- got them, finally"

"Thank you."

With just those words, Master grab the food for Adagaki-San, and put it into her bag...

...

Is that so?

I grabbed Master´s bag, in order to take them and run, you decided to put them into your bag, due to yesterday event´s, that´s a great play, yet i don´t care Master.

"Wait, i grab those just for you, i need more than "Thank you"."

""Thank you very much?"." T- this girl.

While she said it while leaning her head to the left, i hold them with more force.

"Wait, let me talk to Adagaki-San, i need to."

Then for some reason she let go, because of that i felt on the ground.

"I- is that so? Why didn´t you say first?"

"Say something before acting please Master."

But before i could say anything more, Master looked serious at me.

"Then Piggy, please get back with Adagaki-Sama, in other words, go out with her again, don´t know what happened but..."

"Neither do i Master, but even if i asked her, i don´t think she would accept me back."

"..."

"Even so i will go."

After saying those words i looked by chance inside Master´s bag, only to see that book.

"I didn´t know Master would be interested in these book..."

"I´m not, it´s for Aki-Sama."

"Huh?"

"Aki-Sama said she knew the writer, back in France you see."

Wait, then could it be...

I checked closely the name that was on the cover of this Manga, indeed, it was her, that girl from France, Muriel Besson.

"Either way let´s go Piggy, please make it work again."

And like in France, Master stretched her hand to me, with her help i got up again

Master said that with a worry face, even though she was wearing her normal expression, i could see that part of hers in her eyes. I wonder for how much i have been with Master in order to recognize that face?

...

Now that i look at it with more attention, since i began this Dead Or Love plan, i have been with Master many times, either by phone, or in person.

* * *

 **Chapter IV - End**


	6. V - Book Of The Beginning

"Makabe..."

"I bring these to you, Koiwai-San went to get the drinks, on that time we need to talk, no, actaully i need answers, i don´t know what is happening, why did we break up to start, i mean, don´t you like me?"

With Master gone for a moment, i went right to business, i won´t wait, i won´t hesitate, i will go foward.

"You idiot, of course i love you-"

"Then why-"

"That what you need to know by yourself, i can´t give you answers."

"Then what i am supposed to do!? I don´t know nothing!"

Yet with a clam face, Adagaki-San reply.

"I´m sure you will find answer, if it´s Masamune-Kun, i´m sure of it." To her calm face, a smile was added, truly a cute and refreshing expression to my heart.

...

"..."

I looked down, for moments we were silent, yet there was no heavy atmosphere, even so, this silence was kind of awkward.

Master, how much time do you need, wait, maybe she is outside listening, if that´s, then i need to-

*Grlhhh*

"..."

"... I´m hungry you know, nothing i can do about it, also where´s Yoshino?"" And there´s the Aki-Chan i´m used to.

Then Adagaki-San began to eat, 3minutes after, Master appeared, in the mid of Adagaki-San´s eating, Master looked at me, i know i don´t need some hints to know what she is asking. To her unsaid question i replyed with a look at the right in order to avoid her gaze.

Back in those days at first Master would give me a "You can´t do it alone" looking, but this one here is different, how should i put it, comparing this one to those ones, this was simply a face filled with anxiety somehow.

I truly understand her, she was the one who started this, she was helping me in order to repay her deed, because of her Aki-Chan got separated from me years ago, then she looked for me those years, in which by chance we meet, from there point onwards i thought she was helping me on my revenge, but after i figured out that she was the one who call me by that nickname back then, then she revealed everything.

Even though my revenge ended, more problems appeared, why is that i feel like this? This unknown feeling going through me?

...

"Since we three are here, and there´s still time before starting the classes, how about we read this?" Adagaki-San opened her mouth in the middle of this silence, and since i have nothing better to do, also, i might get answers by chance so..., why not?

Me and Master went to where Aki-Chan, i went to her right and Master to her left, as if we were three friends from childhood reading a book under a tree. Well we can say we know each others since childhood.

Therefore, me, Adagaki-San and Master began to read that Manga that i´ve read it before.

* * *

...

"She actually did a great job, didn´t think this could happen." The one with the Manga talked.

"I know right?" I added

"..."

While Adagaki-San closed the book, once again, she talked.

"What do you think, about this story, i mean, i didn´t expect for her to write something like this?"

"You´re right."

"..."

I think i am a little closer to find some answers for some reason and yet don´t know what to do, in this middle, Aki-Chan added another comment.

"At least, he ended up well, a happy ending indeed."

"Happy ending? I rather prefer the witch actually." I said it normally.

Due to that, our chit chat about this book began to unfold.

"A story of this type, a ending like this one is deserved, not just here, even in those less popular i´m sure it´s the same, i mean, who doesn´t like a happy ending, ending with the witch would be, well... a bad ending right?"

Happy ending...

"Every person has it´s own happy ending, i think, also just because i prefer the witch, doesn´t mean i don´t like happy endings."

"Here the bad ending would be if he had ended up with the witch, am i right?"

"Depends on each person, Adagaki-San, am i right?"

"So Makabe prefers bad endings, am i right?"

"This for me was a bad ending so am i right?"

"..."

"..."

"*Puff*""*Puff*" We laughed together, not an exaggerate laugh, a tiny one instead.

"Either way, classes´s are going to start, we better go."

Without warning, Aki-Chan grabbed the garbage and went on ahead, Master as usual, was going with her but before that she stopped and looked at me, in those eyes i could tell for sure, her eyes now were filled with an unwanted happyness for somre reason, after 1 second of we looking at each other, she turn her head around and walked behind Aki-Chan, with me going after them.

This time, reading the Manga together with them was very good to me, i feel a little refreshed, maybe because i think i´m getting close to some answers? Or just because i felt like it, either way, thank you Aki-Chan.

* * *

 **Chapter V - End**


	7. VI - Book Of The Unknown Sea

School´s over for now, after saying "See you tomorrow to my friends", i went home, but in the middle of that road to home i received a call, it was Chinatsu, saying to buy the ingredients in order to make tonight´s dinner, i mean why couldn´t you go...? Looking at this with more attention, i´m not cooking so yeah... i better help to...so to the convenience store i will go.

* * *

\- **Convenience Store**

* * *

I entered after the automatic door opened, while entering i looked at the message i got from Chinatsu, on this occasion, the list.

"Let´s see...ah."

My surprised was not what was on this list but what was in front of me, well, she is a servant, doing this is no surprise even so i got surprised because we meet at the same store, right now she was wearing normal clothes, in other words, no maid or school clothes.

...

Like sometimes at some places, there is a kid who is trying to get something, but that something is in a high place and that kid can´t get it, so somebody will come and get it for the kid, in which concludes with a normal "thank you sir/miss", this time might me the same, except the "kid" here is Koiwai-San and i am the "somebody", then like a gentleman, i went to where she was and grabbed what she wanted.

"Here you go."

"Piggy...?"

"Hi Master,."

This silence again, yet something was different about Master, or was about me, don´t know, even so i need to say something, but before i could try to say something, Master talked.

"We need to talk Piggy."

"..."

And so after we brought everything, we went to the place we meet for real for the first time, where i was upside down looking at her, the girl who would help me get my "revenge" on Adagaki-San, in one word, park.

* * *

 **\- Park**

* * *

No matter of many times i pass here, or i pass nearby, even if i am alone or accompanied, this feeling of unknown origin will appear...

...

So the two of us finally arrived, to the place where we actually fisrt met, our base of operations basically, here i had fun, don´t know about Master, but i´m sure of it.

I sit on the same bench i did back then when i hugged her, and like that time too, Master sit on that same bench, due to that i couldn´t control this Deja Vu somehow, anyway Master was the first to speak on our chat of the late afternoon.

"How is it going...?"

"Don´t know."

"...i see."

Master looked down to think, ahh... this really is like those times when we were working together, well if i look back, it´s the same, everything is the same right now, like those earlier yet old days...

"Why did you prefer the witch rather than then the princess?"

This question, for Master to be asking, is kind of new, although Adagaki-San did the same back then, even so my answer is still the same.

"Don´t know but that´s how i wanted to be, also why is Master asking me this, are you into it actually?"

I asked her that, there´s no way Master can be into it, but why did she ask, while asking it, that face of happyness and sadness of her came to my mind, that book..., is like it connect something here.

"Just i feel like asking it, don´t mind Piggy."

"Understood."

After that word, i continued this deja vu conversation.

"What should we do Master...?"

"I thinking about it, don´t interrupt me."

"..."

But this time was different, not because of where we are, or for what situation we were planing, but something else, i´m certain of it, but that unknow thing... that´s what i don´t know about, even so i start to get the feeling that...

"Why don´t we just stop, that´s what i´m thinking about."

"What!?"

Oh crap, i said it out loud, but this might be for the best, therefore let´s continue.

"I don´t think Adagaki-San will take me back, that´s what i´ve feeling these days, i know what Master did back then and what Master did in order to help me get my "Revenge", but even so... Don´t know but these feeling of uncertainty seems to ge well with these thoughs of me, it´s not that i didn´t enjoy my time to make plans with Master, they were super fun, i´m kind of happy to be able to do it again, but these time i get the feeling something is wrong."

"She will, i will be sure to make that happen, i won´t do that i did back then, i´m going to make things right, so Piggy, don´t lose hope."

In every word that came out from her mouth, i felt a tone of sadness in it, i know this for sure, i have know her for enough time to realize it, but why is she sad, because of this? If it was, then it would be agony, not sadness.

Even on these sea of unknown feelings, there´s one feeling i know i´ve rescued, that being not see Master sad, when did this feeling grow in me? I don´t know but i know that i don´t want her to be sad... sweet irony, she did that to me back then, but right now, i don´t want her to be sad.

"..."

Maybe by teaming up again, she will be happy i think, after closing my eyes i got up, then after opening them i said.

"Sorry about that Master, therefore once again, let´s work together!" Adding a smile to these words, i extended my hand.

"...Yes."

Master said it with a happy expression and reached my hand to get up. So this was it after all..., no that´s wrong, deep down it´s still the same sad face...

The same face...

Master...

* * *

 **Chapter VI - End**


	8. VII - Book Of The Rescue

It´s been already 21 days since me and Master regroup again, those funny days are back for now, and probably will continue for a while longer i think.

Today on this Saturday at 3 of the afternoon i went to meet up with my partner, Koiwai Yoshino, the place is of course the park, our place basically, when i got here Master was sitting on a near bench, so i sat next to her.

After a brief silence while getting carresed by these soft winds, we began our chit chat, our normal and gentle talk...

"I- it´s not my fault Master, i did everything you asked me too, but it goes the other way around."

"Put more feeling in it, you seemed like you were dead sometimes there."

"M- master..."

To sum up, i had several occasions to make up with Adagaki-San, but those occasions were from bad to worse, says Koiwai-San.

That was not so bad, i think...

* * *

...

 **\- First Occasion...**

Place was that room where she eats her lunch almost all the time, and like always, she was eating the food Master had bought, there Master left the room so me and Adagaki-San could talk about our relationship, but when i started to press the button, Aki-Chan with a smile simply said "Seems you are better but still don´t know where to go."

After that..., everything went silent and Master came to finalize this occasion.

 **\- Second Occasion...**

While going back home, i stopped on the entrance of the school and waited for Aki-Chan, this was of course Master´s plan, i told her that i was waiting for someone but he didn´t appear, while doing this i had my cell phone on my hand to cover up.

In which Aki-Chan said it with a cute smile "I see, so don´t forget to say hi for me to your imaginary friend Makabe.", me with no reaction just saw her leaving like that.

 **\- Fifth Occasion...**

That day Sensei(Teacher) told us about a school trip, the same years as mine will go, in order words more chances, of course i tried to make the first move before it like Master as told me, and failed.

Even so there was more chances on that school trip, but...

 **\- Twenth Occasion... ... ... ...**

Better leave it here...

* * *

"So Piggy had 34 occasions and yet, none of them was worth it."

"N- Not my fault, Master, i mean, well... ah, you know, right?"

"..."

The school trip was already over, there me and Master were together to make plans, but every of each plan was failure in the end, even so it was fun to work together with Master once again, maybe she feels the same, or not...

I looked at her, while making a thinking expression she looked at me, and looked away , still thinking, then once again look at me, but this time she opened her eyes a little, even so, she looked away. Master...

I know she is giving her all, but i´m...

"Before was way harder, but now is different, Aki-Sama loves you, so why-?"

Before finishing her sentence, Master looked again at me, seeming like she had found out the truth of a case.

"Piggy, are you not giving your best, especially when you two are all alone?"

"I... it´s not that, i mean..."

And to the me that couldn´t give a proper answer for some reason, i was perplexed at her words, why did i join forces with her again, having a feeling that the plan "Getting Back at Aki-Sama" would probably fail, it was not Master that was wrong in our plans, the major key here was indeed... myself.

Master´s eyes gazed on me, my first reaction was to look down, like this some thoughts began to appear.

 _If i was seeking answers, then why haven´t i found some of them yet._

Indeed, this was the reason why i team up again with Master, to get back with Aki-Sama, i should get some but i didn´t.

On the middle of this sea of thought, the simple question occured inside me, that question that is so simple yet, no one remembers it, so i asked myself that simple question.

 _Why am i doing this?_

Why...?

Why pondering about it, Master called me.

"Piggy, are you listening, as i was saying."

Master´s voice, after hearing her i turn my head to face her and somehow realized something that i have thought about it before.

 _Truly, the time i spend with Master was when i had the most fun._

Without knowing or without any sign, i was smiling, a pure and enjoyful smile of mine if i say myself, to my sudden reaction, Master with a puzzled expression and a lost of words for an instance i, with the same smile i was wearing, said.

"Finally i understood something, the reason i team up Master once more was because i wanted to have those fun and great days again, i missed those days Master."

"Eh..."

Master was perplexed, well i can´t blame her, this was unexpected, even so i continued to say what i needed to.

"To be able to form plans again with Master, meeting together here at the place where we first met, thinking together, hanging around once again, don´t know why but i was having fun back there, and here and now, i´m also having it, Master."

 _Whoa, i feel so light somehow. I said something that maybe i should not, that what i was feeling, even so i´m done wondering about them, i will just seek them._

"..."

"..."

Master´s looking down, i can´t see her face, probably thinking what the hell is wrong with him or something else i guess. Well i can´t blame her, if it was the other way around... well i can´t see her saying that so no way. Yeah no way.

Every girl has her own personality. Master´s in my view is that of one that will always stays calm no matter what and to wear her normal expression, that expressionless and somehow lonely expression, but right now is totally different, she looked up again, our eyes met.

"..."

"..."

But even if each girl has her own personality, that might change for some reason, here, this was the reason why Master´s eyes are now different, they seem alive somehow, closed a bit, her lips half hidden iinside her mouth, truly a rare expression coming from her. And me, here didn´t know what to do, gazing at her eyes, totally fixed at this cute and unexpected unexpected of hers, my only thought was to hug her.

"...Don´t say those kind of things... Piggy... I."

"S- sorry Master, I just..."

 _I just what?_

"Sorry Master but it´s the truth, i feel like this, don´t know why but this i´m sure this was the reason why i decided to help you, i think Master should know it too."

But to my explanation Master simply said.

"Piggy must be tired or with a fever, let´s go home and tomorrow we will talk about our plans."

Master, wearing that unexpected face turn around and begin to move, even so me that once might had been in this kind of feeling before, here and now hold her hand.

"Master, i think i love you."

"Heh!?"

In a tiny and cute small voice, she shriek, her face full red, i though she was going to headbutt me, but i was surprised by her movements, Master push her right hand back and her torso rotating to the same right side, and with the power of that rotation, she bring back her hand and torso to same position, with the exception that her hand continued to rotate until it hit my left cheek, what happened next i don´t remember due to the simple reason that i got knocked out by Master´s power slap.

Well getting knocked out by her was not the first time, but this time i was able to see Master´s really rare and cute expression, guess it wasn´t so bad...

* * *

 **Chapter VII - End**


	9. VIII - Book Of The Prologue

On a cold morning, wearing a scarf i´m on a road to go to school, while chilling a little i noticed that my arm was embraced by someone´s hands, those hands feel down until it reached my hand, like these i could feel her large breasts.

"K- Koiwai-San!"

Even if i had a dream similiar to this, one, i was still embarrassed, guess if this was in the real world, i would still be, probably...

"You know you can call me Yoshino."

Koiwai-San said it with a charming expression, i even feel more embarrassed, so cute, her face a little red, this adding to her expression was pure charm, but that other dream was different because of what i was going to ask next.

"I- i see but if i will go with Yoshino, what about you, how do you will call me, Masamune?"

She looked down and after one second of reflecting, she looked bak at me and with her tiny mouth, she declare her way of calling me.

"How about Masamune-Sama?"

"Eh, Masamune is fi-"

"Masamune-Sama"

"No Sama plea-"

"Masamune-Sama"

"..."

 _Why is she always saying Masamune-Sama?_

Then a flash came, in other words, i was waking up from the knockout...

* * *

...

 _My cheeks, it freaking hurts._

 _"_ Masamune-Sama, Masamune-Sama, are you fine!?"

This voice, althought it was blured, i could still hear, even if if only a little bit, i know for sure that this voice belonged to her...

"Fujinomiya-San...?"

I woke up from my dream due to this girl calling out from me, i looked at the sky, it was almost dark, wait, did i just lay here for more than two hours... What should i say to her?

"W- what a nice nap i, i had, ahah..."

I said while stretching my arms, in order to foul her, but she is Fujinomiya Neko, no way i can foul her like this, not to mension my voice was bad, plus the lie itself.

"That was a bad lie, even for Masamune-Sama."

She said it with a pure smile, the same as always, is like there´s a garden full of flowers blossoming when she smiles.

"S- sorry."

What should i do, say the true? ... But before i was going to talk, she once took the lead.

"It seems Masamune-Sama said something bad to someone."

In those garden of flower behind her, with the same smile, she talked, but what does she mean...?

 _Don´t tell me..._

I grabbed my phone and like last time i looked at the reflection to see the word, no, the words written all over my face..., this is like some kid had written these things, or better, if a friend was sleeping and the other friends decide to writte something on that friend´s face, so i began to read those words that were on my both cheeks.

 _Baka(Idiot, Dummy), Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, DaiBaka(Big Idiot)._

 _..._

Comparing to the last one, this was something else, and if i could´t take it back what i said back then, then now, i really can´t.

"Masamune-Sama"

Fujinomiya-San pointed at my forehead, naturally i bring my cellphone top so i could see what was written.

"Piggy must be tired and with a fever, so i slapped Piggy´s face for each "Baka" i wrote."

That´s why my face hurts a lot, not a lot, a massive pain, now that i checked right, i could still see Master´s palm on my face, not just one, all of each slap that i got, tomorrow it will get worse, the pain.

"*Giggle*"

"Don´t make fun of me, Fujinomiya-San..."

My face got somehow destroyed, i need ice, wait it´s alrady two hours later or so, do i still need it?

"I am not, it just, even like this Masamune-Sama looks great."

The garden appeared once more, even more flowers were blooming. I remember the day i rejected her, in order to get my revenge... Maybe if i wasn´t on a revenge mission, i would date her...

"Say, Fujinomiya-San, what do you like about me?"

"I would say that over and over, i-"

"No, i mean why do you like me, sorry for interrupting you."

I mean, why does she like me, what was that i did that make her like that, she said we met in the past and i believe it, but even so...

 _Why..._

"Why...?"

...

With that smile pure of hers, Fujinomiya-San simply said.

"Because i do."

"Eh?"

"Listen, Masamune-Sama, love is a mysterious feeling, if Masamune-Sama asked me why do i love Masamune-Sama? Because i do, love is something that people think they do not have, they do not know they actually have feelings for someone, that is what love can be, a unexpected, yet can be a known feeling Masamune-Sama."

""Known feeling"?"

Then, as if a switch was turn on inside me, i began to remember all my moments with that someone. When we first met for the real first time, when we would see each other in order to help one another, when i would ask her to help me in some moments, yes, those fun moments i had together with that someone.

 _This feeling... i had a similiar one before... Ahh... Now i see, so it´s like that._

Finally i understood, due to that, the majority of my doubts were clear, were vanishing, were solved.

Indeed, i do love Master.

* * *

 **Chapter VIII - End**


	10. IX - Book Of Half A Truth

After taking Fujinomiya-San to her guardian, i went home, thanks to her i finally realized something that had growth and was hidden inside me.

Even if i had yet realized it, even now that Master know it, i´m sure she would reject me, due to the simple reason that she was trying to get me and Aki-Chan together. Even if she loves me back, she will probably, no... i know she will do the same, Master...

Therefore in order to know Master´s true feelings, i have to break a certain wall in her heart right now, that being Aki-Chan, i have to talk to her about all of this, i know this is the right road in order to proceed. So i called Aki-Chan from my Phone.

...

" _Makabe, what is it?_ "

"I need to talk to you, also i need your advice on something."

I simply said it with no remorses. Now that i know some answers, i´m going to clear the rest of them, this is like Sudoku somehow.

" _Is it about Yoshino?_ "

"Yes it i- wait how do you know, Koiwai-San said something?"

" _Makabe really is an idiot, *giggle*._ "

 _T- This girl..._

But when i was going to say something, Aki-Chan took the lead.

 _"That girl didn´t say nothing at all, yet she was different, so i thought, no, actually i knew it had something to do you, Makabe. What happened is not of my concern, but please make it right."_

"Make it right, what-"

"I won´t help you Makabe, after all i love you, then goodbye"

When i was going to finish my words, Aki-Chan once again took the lead, after saying those words, she hang up.

Make it right..., those words were now around me, floating and rotating around my head, in other words, what does she mean by that?

...

I see, either way, i´m going to do what i know that i want, and that´s to talk to Master about this incident. So i called Master, but...

"..."

As i expected, she didn´t pick up. Well tomorrow Master can´t escape me, i may be headbutted or slaped again, even so i will confront her. With that determination i looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **\- School**

* * *

"What a coincidence to see you here, Master"

"It´s not a coincidence, Piggy knows i will be here due to Aki-Sama."

I was looking eye to eye with Master, my face was getting red a little bit, i don´t need a mirror to see it, towards my light red face, Master´s face was somehow different, so charmed by this expression i was obligated to gaze.

"Do you need something Piggy?"

Finally back to my senses, thanks to Master´s call, i extend my hand, took the wallet and said.

"I will bought them for you."

Without wating for her reply i took the lead and went towards the well known battlefield around here.

...

"F- finally i got it, ahhh..., here Master."

For her to be here almost everyday in order to get food for her, is something really great, you sure have my respect Koiwai Yoshino.

 _I mean, this is a lot of work just to get some certain food..._

After give it to her, she bowed to me and left, she left with me next to her, because of this unvited guest, in other words, me, Master looked at this guest and asked the simply question the majority of people would ask.

"Why is Piggy following me?"

"Because i need to talk to you."

"I will do something about getting you together with Aki-Sama, don´t worry."

I see, Master still thinking about that... Sorry Master but i have already moved on.

"Eh?"

I grabbed Master´s hand that was holding the bag and lifted up, due to that lift, the bag fall down from her hand, that was pressed agains the near wall while my hand was on top of her wrist, covering all around.

"Master, let´s end this now..., i know all about our past events and what you have done, i really appreciated for repairing, but it´s no use, it´s not Master´s fault, it´s mine."

Like when she listens to Aki-Chan, Master was using the same expression while listening to me right now, yet differs in a cuter way.

"Master, i will say it again, the only reason i team up again was so we could form plans together, due to this feeling of love i have towards you."

Interrupting my speech, Master began to swing her other hand, and like last time that i got slapped, the endind this time was going to be the same, but as if i already knew she could do this, with my free hand i grabbed that hand of hers and like the other one, this was pressed against the wall, even thought we are alone right now, i ignored every surround around me, only focusing on Master.

"Master, what do you feel towards me?"

Facing this question and me, Master with surprised eyes, blushing more than usual, even if it was still a little more than before, opened her mouth while trembling.

"I... I, Piggy,,, "

Everytime she looked at me, immediately, she looked away, but then..."

"Piggy."

That moment, that expression i have never saw before, that expression that made me fall harder for her, that expression that reddened my face.

From having the head down, next begin to look up slowly with charming eyes, due to the reason to that Master is the last person i would thought i would see her doing it, the effect i received was massive, therefore without thinking i lean closer to her.

"I... No, We can´t..."

"Hey, what are you doing to her!?"

I looked at this voice´s direction, to see a teacher standing there, looking at us..., no looking at me with an angry expression.

"Ah, we are just talking, nothing more right, Koiwai-San?"

 _"Yes, we are."_ was what Master should have said...

"Sorry, Sorry, don´t make me do bad things please, i am sorry."

Addind to this fake Master, small tears were falling down.

"Hey, don´t do that, i´m going to be in troube."

And when i was scolding her, which doesn´t help in this situation at all, the teacher grabbed my hand, in that moment, Koiwai-San break free from the other hand, grabbed the bag on the floor and began to run.

"HEY!"

At the moment i extended my hand to where she was running, i felt teacher´s aura.

 _Damn it...This might be bad...Don´t run away and come back MASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

* * *

 **Chapter IX - End**


	11. X - Book Of The Afternoon Skies

Such a loving sky, covered by clouds, with a orange coat on top of them, it really is a great scenario. The people going home, other wainting for their friends at the school´s gate, ahh, such refreshing feeling.

Yes, seeing this scene was something, but being on a room alone due to detention was something else, damn it Master.

...

On a table situated in the middle of the room was me, boored with nothing to do, with the force of my elbow laying on the table, i had my had laying too but on my hand´s palm.

Nothing to do is actually something, i mean, teacher gave me special extra work, in this way, is just worksheets..., 24 of them. 24 was soft, due to the events earlier, if i wasn´t a top student and known from the teachers, maybe i would be expelled, well if that had happen Master would come with me, don´t underestimate Makabe Masamune!

When i was still thinking about this, i heard teacher´s voice from other side of the wall.

"...Here, stay in this room and finish these worksheets, you must not fail the next term."

"I understand."

 _This voice..._

When that girl appeared, she looked at me with a normal expression, but looked a little to the right in order to avoid me.

"Ehh... look who she is."

I said it with a teasing smile.

"I am Koiwai Yoshino´s twin, name is-"

"Don´t mess with me, i know you have no sister!"

I interrupted her, well after what she had put me here, this is nothing at all. Teacher saw me getting up of my desk and gazed at both of us. There´s no need to tell us, in other words, his eyes were saying "sit down".

Sensei then left, only the two of us were alone in this room, but i was in the middle and Master was on the first seat on the left at the front row, in other words, she was avoiding me.

But this atmosphere for me at least was somehow great, the same when we were back together making plans, yes, that sweet and relaxing atmosphere i´m used to when i´m together with Master.

I was still looking at her, not because of my love towards her, but because she seemed to be in trouble doing these worksheets,

"Sensei saw you were having trouble at class, so he put you here practice, so Master would not fail, right?"

"Yes."

...

"If you need help, i´m here for you, i have mine, but i only have 10 to go."

"I have only 7 so i´m fine, Piggy."

I don´t think what Master´s vision is going to happen...

Around 40 minutes later.

"Finally finished, and you?"

"You can go without me Piggy."

I got up, went to her desk and grabbed the worksheet she was doing.

With a weak "Ah", typical of Master, her eyes closed a little bit, she extended her hand in surprise.

I looked at this paper, only to see the exact question that i had done, but this wasn´t the problem, the problem was...

"Oii... This is worksheet number 3, have you switch the order, or leave the answers you don´t know...?"

"..."

"..."

"Teehee..."

As soon as she said that expression seen very often in Manga and Animes, i grabbed her shoulder and began to swing them back and forth, adding this ironic and using a dead voice to make this "Teehee".

"Uahh...Uahh...Uahh...Uahh"

E- even this expression is somehow dead, that´s Master for you. Anyhow, jokes aside, i grab a chair and sit next to her, she facing me in this act, simply titled her head to the left, questioning me basically.

"I will help you, if i don´t, Master will takes one hour or more."

With no waiting for her reply, i sat on the chair next to her. Master looked at me and looked at the papers, in other words, a yes.

And so after around half an hour, we finally make it, the question were the same i got, but even so i didn´t tell her the answers of course, i want her to learn, even thought i know she had these difficulties, it´s kind of strange somehow...

"Well done Master."

"Yes... I did it well."

"Don´t mess with me." I closed my hands and pressed them on Master´s both sides of her head.

"Uhauhauhauha"

"Good grief."

I said it while smiling, in return she made her normal expression but i could see that deep down she was smiling in her own way.

 _Maybe if i let thing be like this, like nothing had happen.._

But as i thought, i couldn´t do that.

* * *

After getting these papers to that sensei, we, together went to the school´s gate. After passing the gate, i walked beside Master in order to take her home, back, before leaving school, Master said that she needed to buy something she was ordered to.

So i accompained her to a convenience store, due to the reason i also got a message from Chinatsu to buy ice cream on my way home, although Master was still thinking that i´ve made that up, for that stupid reason we-

"M- master i really did got that message, here look, i´m not making this up, hey, wait."

"Don´t need, even it the message is real, i am sure Piggy asked someone of your family to write it."

Continuing our soft quarrel, we finaly entered the convenience. Due our needs were different, we went to separate ways. After getting everything i needed to, i was ready to pay, but in my way back to the cashier, there she was, like a little girl looking at something she wanted, this time that little girl was Master and what she wanted was some kind of cakes.

On that hallway, without waiting for her response, i grabbed that box of cakes and handed to her.

"I don´t want it, i already have what i needed to, so excuse me."

"It´s my gift for you, for helping me all these time."

Still between the accept or reject swith, i forcefully make her press the "Accept" switch.

 _Master..., when was the last time you decided something by yourself?_

That question floated in me, still thinking about that, we parked at the park, that place was somehow our event meeting.

* * *

Chapter X - END


	12. XI - Book Of The Ending

After leaving the store, together with Master, i went to the park in order to eat the cake i brought, well, to divide with her...

As soon as we got there, we sat on near benches, with some distance between the two of us, naturally the one who put that there was Master.

 _As i knew it, things are not the same after all._

"Why are you so far...?, you know i will not bite you, Master..."

"Eh, just for safety Piggy, do not worry, now please."

Master said it while stretching her hand, basically saying "Give me the cake.".

"Yes, yes, here, say "Pretty please Masamune-Kun!" while making a baby face."

I said it while stretching my left hand a little, but now stretching it at all, like this Master had to stretch her hand too, of course, this is somehow a payback for those slaps and headbutts.

"MMmm!"

"NO, STOP, WHAT ARE-?"

But i should have known, that Master right now was going to fight, of course this was not going to be those "Eh, you meanie!" moments. The "meanie here was Master, of those box of 12 cakes, 7 were already eaten, 3 by me and the rest from Master, and now one of them was flying into my face.

With the cake all over my eyes, i used both my hand to wipe it off, then next another one was flying again, to this stupid act i said.

"HEY! S- stop it, Master, the cakes, hey!"

But it was in vain, until the box was empty with half of the rest of the cakes on the ground, and other on my face. I smell a lot of types.

"What was that all about, i was joking Master..."

"Mm, me too."

 _T- This girl..._

"I´m all dirty, my face looks like a cake."

"Piggy looks cute, so it´s fine."

"What?"

I cleaned my eyes and looked at her, our eyes gazing into each others, two or three second after, Master looked down, here, some thoughts were piercing my chest.

...

 _That expression again..._

"Master..."

"I have to go Piggy, see you tomorrow..."

Without looking at me, Master´s tiny voice reached my ears, and so...

"Hey, Wait!"

My words were void.

"I don´t get it..."

 _Master..._

Those words of "See you tomorrow were in vain, after all...

* * *

"Aki-Sama kick me out of the house, would Piggy let me sleep here tonight?"

As both my Sister and Mother were sleeping, due to my workout at night, i was the one to open the door, looking at this somehow dream, Master was in front of me.

To my astonishment, Master wearing her simple expression, said that like it was not her fault, normally it wouldn´t be something like a sensitive moment?

 _Ahhh..._

Well as if i could reject her, therefore, i let her enter, with a bag on her back and with small steps, she came inside. We went both to the living room, after all, what the hell am i supposed to do right now!?

Master sat on the couch, seeming to say "I can sleep here!"

...

"So what happened?"

I asked directly, with no round about.

In which of course, her answer was...

"As i have said before, i was kicked out by Aki-Sama."

"I know that, but why?"

"...Don´t know, Aki-Sama, while smiling, simply said "Yoshino, you are suspended from your duties, until you get real with yourself, you can comeback if you want, now leave.". I do not know what Aki-Sama meant by that..."

Master´s words, every one of it were saying it was all wrong, in other words, she knew the meaning, but even so, Master is rejecting them.

"Either way, i´m sleepy, and Master is not going to sleep here in the couch, there...fore, ehh..."

Now, Chinatsu is already sleeping, to wake her up like this is going to cause chaos, Mother is the same, no, is worse, so the only option is my room right...?

 _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no can do... but... ahh, shit..._

Seeing my face getting all red, Master looked at me basically asking about the reason.

"W- well, is the place where you are going to sleep, the couch won´t do, also Mom and Chinatsu are sleeping so...

Seeing the boat sailing at that sea, Master also became red.

 _What the? Why are you blushing, this isn´t Master, is Master on drugs, this cuteness, damn it!_

I left the room in order to cool off, at the same time saying "Put on your pajamas." to Master, but if this wave was big, what came next was bigger.

"I didn´t bring any in my bag, i forgot..., i only brought the school´s uniform."

"Ehh...?"

* * *

Place : My room; People there: Me... and Master; Dressing: I am wearing boxers, and a t-shirt due for being hot here somehow. Master´s night clothes are...

"Hey, what the heck are those?"

"Your shirt and my panties, is somehow hot in here, so nothing i can do about it."

I know i gave her my shirt, but still only panties, showing her bare legs, can´t Master wear something less intimate,?

But sure, is hot in here for some reason, even when i was working out, it was not like this.

"Piggy saw my panties already, so why hiding it?"

"There´s something wrong in that reasoning!"

Ahh, either way, what should i do...?

There´s only one bed, i can´t sleep on the floor, Master can´t sleep there either, therefore the route was one, sleep together.

Why is it hotter than before, must be from thinking about this. Right now i need to be serene and calm.

 _Remember what you learn from Shoujo Manga, Makabe Masamune! Now it´s the moment._

 _But was there something like this in those books... HELL NOO!_

...Screw it...

"I am going to bed, i am sleepy, good night, Piggy."

"Yes, good night Master."

 _NOOOOOOO!_

"I´m not sleeping on the floor."

 _I´m to tired too think about any solution._

When i was going to lay down, i noticed Master´s sleeping face, in these second, she is already sleeping...

Ahh...

I laid down onto my bed, next to Master, while she was facing the wall with all her body turned back on me, i did the same to the other side and closed my eyes.

Sure, it´s somehow hot in here...

And slept.

* * *

 **Chapter XI - End**


	13. XII - Book Of How It Starts

Sometimes, there are feelings you must not recognize at all, yet one that i am felling right now is real, lively and at the same time unreal at all.

The soft sensation pressed on my chest, my legs feeling the heat of something great, the more i rub, the more i want to stay like this, ahh i see, the same feeling of a skin to skin contact... Such freshness and comfortness, i want to be like this for a long time. My hands were embracing this "something", the more i embraced, the more comfortable i was. In response, what was rubbing against my bare legs, was rubbing with more intensity, it feels so good.

Under my head, was the soft something like silk of that "something", it´s wonderful to move my neck around it. I never had slept like this...

 _No, wait..._

This feeling all over me, i just remembered about last night, Master slept with me!

When i opened my eyes, i saw a beautiful refreshing scenario, what was under my chin moved backwards and the eyes of that "something" we clear, in other words...

"G- good morning, M-m- master."

"...Pi..ggy"

Master´s words were not coming out, not because of the force i was putting into my embrace, (why am i still embracing her?), but because of the embarrassment on her face.

Sometimes, there are feelings you must not recognize at all, yet, i know this for sure, i want to be like this, together with Master, Koiwai Yoshino.

Her expression right now, the way we are, everything was leading to a certain ending, here in these ending i couldn´t control myself, i gently, embraced her body even more, Master wasn´t resisting, so maybe she like me after all, if not, Master would be hitting me, to begin with, she would not sleep here too.

To respond my greetings, Master was simply looking at me with her eyes almost full open, a different expression indeed...

People say "Sometimes, you just can´t control yourself", and now, i understand the meaning of those words even more.

Once again, i was on the same route where the ending would be me getting slapped or headbutted, but i still continued, well, i´m kind of used to it...

 _No no no, it hurts like hell!_

...

Master seemed to be learning the same as me. Master closed her her a little, a bewitching look, her tongue was visible a little bit, adding the strong vibes coming from my heart, i could barely stay focused.

Therefore i moved my head towards Master´s, going for the headbutt route, wouldn´t be slap due to the reason of we being full embraced.

But, i entered a route where none of that would happen, in these sea of emotions, Master moved her head to, in a short second, her face was almost touching mine, i can feel her breath, i can feel her skin, her presence more than ever.

Our mouth´s down lips touched.

Normally the rest of this action would be a kiss, but i saw Master´s expression then, regain consciousness, after seeing it, of course i couldn´t continue...

I see, my feelings must be one side only.

Master´s tears falling down from her eyes, don´t know anything but, as a man, i can´t let this pass, therefore i let her go of my arms and sat on the bed.

"Sorry Master, for forcing you, i will take responsabilities, so don´t cry, i am really sorry."

Guess i got rejected.

Without saying anything, Master cleaned her tears with my shirt, sat next to me in order to get out of bed.

Almost leaving my room, she finally talked.

"It also my fault, sorry Piggy..."

And left.

* * *

After thaking a bath, after Master, i went downstairs for breakfast, naturally, she was also there, accompained by my Sister and Mother.

We ate like nothing happened, Master only said to them that she needed me to help her study for a test, since it was already late, she slept there.

Regarding about Aki-Chan, Mater said i was better at teaching that kind of lesson than Aki-Chan.

Done with breakfast, together with Master, we went to school. On our way there, we didn´t talk, no, better to say, Master was avoiding me.

We arrived at school and went to our different classes.

But at lunch time i would know that Master´s was not alright.

* * *

Lunch time, i got a call from Aki-Chan...

""Hey Makabe, what did you do to Yoshino?""

Shit...

"Nothing, why?"

""That girl, at lunch time, when i asked how it went, she just start dashing out and now she doesn´t answer my calls.""

"You kick her out, so why am i at fault...?"

""What, i can not hear you Makabe""

"N- nothing, don´t mind, i will try to call her, so-"

Before i could finish my words, Aki-Chan said.

""Also, becuase i kicked out Yoshino, i need someone to go get me food, so don´t forget, same place, i´m counting on you, Makabe=)""

And hang up.

...

 _Ahhh_

* * *

*nom* *nom* *nom* *nom*

"Thank you Makabe, because Yoshino is suspended, i declare you my new subordinate."

"No, thank you. So, any news, class starts in 45 minutes, i tried to call , but she ignored me."

"Same here, it seems like that girl will not be coming."

Aki-Chan was talking like it was nothing, she seemed to be enjoying the food more than Master´s whereabouts.

"So Makabe, i am leaving Yoshino to you, you like her right?"

"Yes, i do, w- wait what?"

Ignoring my speech, she continued

"Yoshino is still trying to correct what she did back then, and will not forgive herself until she completes it, therefore Makabe, only you can help that girl, i know If it´s you, everything is going to be fine."

Adding a smile to her speech, Aki-Chan continue to eat.

Master...

"Now go Makabe."

Aki-Chan said with a sad smile.

 _So you knew everything, that´s why you kicked her out._

Finally every piece was completed in order to get the puzzle, every question was answered, what´s left now is the final confrontation with Master.

Even if i get rejected, i will see your true feelings, Koiwai Yoshino.

"Thank you Aki-Chan, also sorry..."

I said it without looking back, after all, i don´t want to see the sad expression on Aki-Chan´s face.

I am really sorry.

...

* * *

"..."

"I feel like missing class today, can i join you on this beautiful day here at the park?"

"...Piggy..."

"We need to talk, no more avoiding, Master."

* * *

 **Chapter XII - End**


	14. XIII - Book Of Our History

The place were all started, the place where we begin our partnership, truly a place full of memories, and now, i want to make one more, even if turns out bad for me.

"...Piggy..."

Master was on that bench when i hold her that time, is it coincidence? Either way i sat next to her, on the same bench, Master without moving said.

"I am the worst Piggy..."

"Yes, you are."

She didn´t reply, still stayed like that, without moving an inch.

"But, Master, i am also the worst."

Hearing this, Master turned her face to me, looking at the sky i continued my talk.

"I run away back then from Aki-Chan, even thought it was you all this time that caused it, basically, i could have stayed there and fight, but i didn´t, instead i run away to become what i am today. Even now i still did things i´m not proud of, i could had been together with Nekomiya-San but i reject that possibility due to my revenge, i reject Futaba-San too due to my revenge, am i the worst too?"

A wry smile came out from my mouth, after seeing my expression and speech, Master talked.

"No, Piggy is fine, it was because of me that you got like that, i´m the witch here, like in that story too, i... just can´t Piggy."

"You know why you got kicked out right? Master is not dumb, so stop carrying all yourself, i´m here for you."

From sideways, it looked like a normal talk about trivial stuff.

"Why can not you be with Aki-Sama? I need that in order to resolve my problems."

"Master know why i can not be with Aki-Chan, so why are you asking? Also, even if i asked her back, she would reject me."

I thought that Master would say "I will make sure i will bring you two together" or something like that, but she didn´t say it, so she fully knew what would lay ahead.

"Say Master, what is it that you want right now?"

"What i want does no-"

"It does to me!"

Instant block on her words.

"Remember, it was all your fault, so take responsibility yourself, i´m like this thanks to you, what are you going to do about it?"

"I wi-"

""will bring you together with Aki-Sama" won´t do Master."

"Take responsibility yourself, i love you Master, even if you are the witch here, i still freaking love you."

To my bold true, Master´s expression was filled with happiness and rejection.

"You can hit me, headbutt me, do everything to me how many time you like, i will still love you."

"I... can´t... n- no Piggy"

"I will take responsibility, i will be with you even if you reject me, but please Master, be true to yourself and answer this."

I put all my spirit into these words and what would come next and asked...

"What do you feel about me Master? If you say "I... No... Can´t" like it, i will pat your head real hard."

"I... it´s not... We...uah"

I pat her head, instead of being a hard pat, was just a gentle one.

"Master, i will be here, trust me, i won´t abandon you, i will always help you, put all the past behind and please, think about how i feel too."

"Pi..ggy..."

Tears began once again to fall down from Master´s eyes, then what i was waiting all this time finally appeared.

"I... love you too."

After hearing those words, the next second i hugged her body strongly, i won´t let you go Master.

Tears also came dawn from my eyes unintentionally, now just two thing more to be done.

"Thank you, as you boyfriend, no, as your man, i will always be with you, every burden will be mine, so once again, please don´t do it all by yourself, it will hurt me."

A tiny nod in response.

 _Thank you Master._

And now the other thing.

"mm..."

I kissed her, Master would not take the iniciative, plus, this is like my "I will be your half" like moment, it´s for the best.

This time she let go, our lips finally touching each others, no slap coming, no headbutt, nothing, .just a passionate kiss between two newborn lovers.

After we broke ourselfes apart, Master laid another kiss on my lips, then departed hers from mine and said with the most beautiful smile i´ve ever seen, even being a small one that suits her better.

"I won´t let you take all four yourself too, i´m here with Piggy."

Still raining in our eyes, i embraced her once again, she embraced me back timidly.

 _Timidly suits you Master._

* * *

Back to school, in the front gate was Aki-Chan, when she saw the two of us holding hands together, smiling she simply said.

"Welcome back, you two, let´s go, class already started, also Yoshino, even if you are his boyfriend now, you are still my subordinate, welcome back."

"Aki-Sama, i..."

"If you are going to apologize, i already accept it, that´s why i kicked you out, now let´s go back, Yoshino, Makabe"

Aki-Chan really is strong.

* * *

And so we went back, everyone seemed to knew about my new relationship with Master, even though some of the girls were sad like Futaba, Nekomiya and th boy named Koujirou for some reason, they simply smiled.

You have such great friends, Makabe Masamune!

* * *

 **Chapter XIII - End**


	15. Epilogue

On a cold morning, wearing a scarf i´m on a road to go to school, while chilling a little i noticed that my arm was embraced by someone´s hands, those hands feel down until it reached my hand, like these i could feel her large breast.

"K- Koiwai-San!"

"You know you can call me Yoshino."

Koiwai-San said it with a charming expression, i even feel more embarrassed, so cute, her face a little red, this adding to her expression was pure joy to me.

"I- i see but if i will go with Yoshino, what about you, how will you call me, Masamune?"

She looked down and after one second of reflecting, she looked bak at me and with her tiny mouth, she declare her way of calling me.

"Yes, now you get promoted to Masamune, congratulations Piggy."

 _A- at least we are the same._

This isn´t a dream, i know it fully well now, i hold her hand and continued to walk together with Mas-, Yoshino to school.

Since we become lovers, already a month has passed, nothing has changed, with of course the exception of we being lovers now.

"So did you study?"

I asked.

"I talked to you all night by phone, how could i?"

"I- i see, sorry about-"

"I did, and don´t worry, hearing your voice makes me happy."

Such happiness i feel everday with her.

"Also thank you Pig-, i mean Masamune"

...

"For?"

"Being with me forever."

"I should thank you too for being with my forever."

A tiny smile appeared again on Mas-, Yoshino´s face.

"I will protect you for ever Pi-, Masamune"

"I will too, but for what are you going to protect me?"

"Girls."

"Ah right..."

I´m still the same hot guy as i was before, therefore i´m still me, but right now, i don´t seek revenge, i just need Mas-, Yoshino.

"Altought i only have eyes for you, give your best Mas-, Yoshino."

"Mm, count on me Pig-, Masamune."

Even after one month and some days we began dating, this still happens, our "new" names, even so this is something that will be recorded for ever...

In the book of the two of us.

* * *

 **Epilogue - End**


	16. Atogaki(Afterword)

Hello there, my third FanFic, YEY.

Took some time to upload a chapter from time to time, due to works, but 全て は大丈夫だ ( Everything is fine).

Thank you very much for reading this fic and the others maybe? Either way, i am trully honored to see this and other fics of mine to be read, with all my might, Thank you.

See ya next time.


	17. Extra - Review Of Ch49(End) Of The Manga

**Reviewing Chapter 49(End) of the Manga: Masamune-Kun No Revenge**

* * *

I didn´t tell, but i have read the rest of the Manga after i concluded this FanFic, that time i was on chapter 47.

After finishing it, i went to see the comments around the internet, because i got really really, but really surprised by the ending, like almost or even everyone else. Even so what i saw was way but wayyyy different from almost 90% of the people, that being the "how it ends".

Therefore, because of you people that have read my FanFic, i will describe how it ends in my perspective, considere this a reward somehow.

* * *

I read a lot of Light Novels and Manga, there, in order to understand the way it works around the Protagonist, sometimes thinking is essential(In some games to, like Visual Novels (Fairy Fencer ADV and others)) thinking is also essential).

* * *

To summarize, Masamune asked Aki out, which her reply was basically a yes, therefore, they are dating. At the same time, Masamune is also dating Yoshino, although in secret.

 _Why?_ You ask yourself. The reasons are these ones:

 **1-** Masamune says to Aki he had rejected Yoshino, yet, in those flashbacks, there are no scenes of him saying so, "Thank you, but i´ve someone in my heart", "Sorry i can´t go out with you" or "I see, but in my heart..." words like, are essential after Masamune said "She confessed to me but i rejected" while looking away, next the flashback appears and those key words like i mentioned before don´t appear. Although he said he needed to tell something to someone(Aki) and that being him apologize for what happened 8 years ago, there are no words(phrases) of him rejecting Yoshino.

..

...

 **2 -** " _But it´s implied Masamune rejecting Yoshino_ ", you think to yourself, then when Yoshino takes forcibly Masamune away while he was about to apologize to Aki (Lunch Time event, when Aki is at that place eating alone), Yoshino takes Masamune to a place at school, there alone, he says "Koiwai-San" instead of "Master/Shishou", like he does when they are alone. To this aspect, Yoshino tell him to call her by "Yoshino" in which Masamune did, emphasizing their lovers relationship, having also in mind the time when Masamune dreamed of dating Yoshino, connecting these two events, it´s a reason why "They are dating" kind of thing.

In japanese culture, people call each others by their last(japanese) name, when they are family, close friends, decided to do so, or when they are lovers, this being a reason why some people in Manga/Anime blushes when the other party does so. Here between them, due to the reason of Masamune never calling Yoshino by "Yoshino"(Her last name), as well as i have said on the paragraph above this one, he calls her Master when they are alone, by calling her by her last name, having in mind also that dream and the connection between the dream itself and the moment itself too on chapter 49.

...

...

 **3 -** Masamune is no longer seeking revenge, as he told to the him 8 years ago on chapter 48, saying he already took care of business. Back again on chapter 49, Yoshino says to Aki that they(Yoshino and Masamune) were just toying with her, then Yoshino pushes Aki to go to a place where she would be asked out by Masamune, to sum up, this was another plan made by the team of Masamune and Yoshino, if this was Masamune´s plan all alone perhaps, he would texted her or something similar.

Coming back at the scene where Yoshino is alone with Masamune, when he calls her "Yoshino", to the questioning Masamune why Yoshino was assertive (forceful), she replies with a "What´s wrong?", then continues with "It´s just for a little more.", reading what happens next (Scene where Yoshino tells Aki to go to where Masamune was), this could mean that Yoshino was asking Masamune for them to prolong the "Toying" with Aki, but Masamune replies the "It´s just for a little more." from Yoshino with a "Not right now"./"Ima janai yo"(Raw/Japanese)). Looking at Masamune´s reply, the fact of Masamune dating Yoshino is true, in other words, after "It´s just for a little more." from Yoshino, if they were "toying" with Aki, then Masamune´s reply would be different or all scene itself, answering the people´s reading the chapter of _"What was that?"_ , _"I don´t get it"_ kind of thought, due to what would come next , that being Yoshino telling Aki to go to where Masamune was.

A "It´s just for a little more.", then, "Not right now." after, is not something that would be there for just the purpose of "Toying" with Aki.

"Not right now." means in my point of view, that Masamune wants to apologize to Aki as soon as possible, therefore he wanted to make that plan where he would ask her out. So in other words "We can date later, right now i need to solve everything." kind of meaning.

...

...

 **4 -** The reason why Masamune says he has rejected Yoshino is because imagine if he had said "I am dating Yoshino too, so Aki-Chan want to be on love triangle." or something else, with no jokes of course, Aki would reject him for sure, therefore Masamune avoid saying some part of the truth.

Looking at this, it´s fine, since Masamune and Yoshino were always meeting in secret, as well as doing every plan, keeping their lovers relationship a secret would be "fine" to the story itself, although it ended with Aki screaming after the kiss rather than something else that would reveal everything (Love triangle between Masamune, Aki and Yoshino) but in a direct and clear way.

* * *

This is my prespective, i´m not reviewing this as a Masamune X Yoshino fan, i´ve read this manga since it was around chapter 14 i think, way years before the anime was aired, back then i was for Neko, but changed.

To summarize, the incident of eight years ago was finally fixed, no more remorses(...probably...), Masamune is dating two girls, one in secret, that being Yoshino, and the other one, Aki. Like this, Masamune is in a relationship with a girl he began to get feelings for after chapter 40 or 41, and his love for her become clear after such events like mainly that dream where he was dating her. And is also in a relationship with a girl he would for sure be dating eight years ago, if Yoshino didn´t do that thing.

I also am sure that the writer wouldn´t throw away everything that developed since chapter 40 until chapter 49(end), such scenes like Masamune discovering the one that did that to him eight years ago(Yoshino), as well as the confrontation between Yoshino and Aki, Masamune telling Aki about eight years ago(Scene on chapter 49 when he had asked her out), and others would be different, instead the writter decided to do that, although the ending it´s still very surprising, i am 100% sure the writter would not throw away all that development.

Well, although it´s surprising, he ended up dating the one he would probably be dating eight years ago, as well secretly dating the one who helped him after those eight years, even thought she was the one who started it.

In my opinion, it seems more like him apologizing for eight years ago, rahter than saying he loves her and so on, don´t get me wrong, i´m not saying he doesn´t love her(Aki), like this, Yoshino had been finally cleared from what she did eight years ago, when Yoshino pretending to be Aki, rejected Masamune.

* * *

I wrote this review because only 1 in each 1000 people (from all the sites i went to see the comments) would see that Masamune is also dating Yoshino, this is also for the people who read this FanFic of course, even if you didn´t read this FanFic, you are welcome to read this review and FanFic itself.

I read the final chapter(49) a week ago, about almost one month or two i think after chapter 49(End) was published, even so, i should review, so here you go, hope it helps.

 **Thank you for reading. Arigatou Gozaimashita**


End file.
